


When a Dream Becomes a Nightmare

by PattRose



Series: The Dream Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon has to tell William that Jim and Blair know about them.  William is going to fight it.





	When a Dream Becomes a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



Simon went to William’s house as planned and knew he had to tell Will the truth about Jim and Blair knowing. This was going to be hard. Will was adamant about not letting Jim or Steven know about them. 

There were two cars parked in front of Will’s house and Simon wondered if he should call first. He saw Will at the door motioning for Simon to come inside. _I guess it’s not anyone he’s embarrassed in front of._

Simon walked up to the door and Will pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Come inside. I want you to meet the real estate people I hired.”

William introduced Simon to them as his good friend. That bothered Simon somewhat. _Jim was right. People should know. Will shouldn’t be ashamed._

Simon shook their hands and smiled as they talked about what a great price William was going to get for the house. 

Barb, the first agent asked, “Simon, will you be going along to help pick out William’s new place?”

Simon didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Will. 

William answered, “Of course he will be looking with me. Simon, they have some houses to show us tomorrow morning. Would you like to go?”

“I need to talk to you first. Could we hunt for houses in a couple of days? This is important.” Simon asked. 

William gave one of his mega-watt smiles and said, “Can we start at 1:00 on Monday?”

Barb smiled at him and said, “That’s perfect. We’ll meet you at this first house. Here is the address and number to my cell if you need me.”

As soon as the agents walked out the front door, William pushed Simon up against the wall and began to rub his body against Simon’s. Simon was getting into it, when he remembered he needed to talk to William first.

Simon stood back further and pushed William away. “We have to talk. It’s important.”

William took Simon’s hand and pulled him into the living room and motioned for him to sit on the sofa. “So talk.”

“Jim and Blair know about us…”

“What do you mean? We’ve been so careful. I didn’t want him to find out about us,” William said. 

“Will, you mean to tell me you were going to keep me as your dirty little secret without telling anyone?”

“Simon, I told you from the very beginning that I couldn’t be out. You said you understood.”

Simon was suddenly so angry and hurt at the same time. “That was before I went and fell in love with you. I guess you don’t feel the same way about me.”

“Simon, I have true feelings for you, but I told you I can’t have Jimmy knowing about us.”

“Too late. He already does. What do you think about that?”

“Was he disgusted with me?” William asked. 

“No. He said to bring you over on Sunday so we could go as a couple. He was very nice about it, Will. I wish you would reconsider your feelings about me. If you truly feel this way, I’m going to leave and never come back.”

“I can’t change the way I feel. I’m sorry, Simon. I never meant to hurt either of us but yet I did.”

Simon walked out the front door and didn’t look back. He couldn’t understand this. Simon was truly in love and Will had been so generous and loving that Simon couldn’t believe this was happening. He got into his car and drove to the nearest bar. When he got there he sat in a booth all alone and ordered a strong drink. Bourbon had been something Will had introduced him too and he found out he loved it. Just like other things. Who would have thought that Simon would have ever given Will a chance to be the top, but yet he did. Will was so gentle and kind that it brought tears to Simon’s eyes just thinking about him. Simon pulled his cell out after his second drink and called Jim. 

“Ellison…”

“Jim, I might need a ride home tonight. I’m at Brad’s Place and I’m drinking alone. Feel like being my designated driver? Promise you won’t ask me any question?

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Don’t you dare leave and drive,” Jim barked. 

“I’m not. I’m staying right here and having another bourbon.”

Jim closed his cell and realized his father must have done something stupid. “Blair, I have to go to my dad’s house and talk some sense into him. Did you want to go with me?”

“Oh, that sounds like a barrel of fun. Not…”

“Come on, we can get Chinese on the way home,” Jim pleaded. 

“I take it your dad broke up with Simon over us knowing?”

“I guess. I have no idea. Simon’s upset and getting drunk as we speak. Get your shoes on. No shirt, no shoes, no service,” Jim teased. 

“Very funny, man.”

*

William was depressed and sitting all alone in his living room when there was a knock at the door. He opened it expecting Simon but instead found Jimmy and Blair.

“What are you two doing here?” William asked. 

“Dad, Simon is down at Brads getting drunk. He just called and asked me to drive him home. Is this how you want the night to end?” Jim asked. 

“It’s none of your business, Jimmy. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re not just turning your back on the love of your life. I know you love him from the look on your face when you opened the door. You thought we were Simon. You were happy to have him back. What’s going on, Dad?”

“Jimmy, I can’t be out in the community and Simon needs that.”

“Why can’t you be?” Jim wondered. 

“Everyone would treat me differently and then the next thing you know, they would pick on Steven thinking he would be the next Ellison to be gay.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed very loudly. “That’s the stupidest reason I have ever heard in my life, Dad. Do you love him?”

William didn’t answer. 

Blair asked, “Does your heart feel better when he’s around? Does everything taste better and feel better when he’s with you?”

William looked at Blair and said, “Yes. How do you know this?”

“Because I’m in love with your son. And that’s how I feel all the time. Well, except when he’s making mad or something. Being out is not for the faint of heart. But you’re a good and strong man. You can take it. Now, get your shoes on and let’s go and get Simon.”

William sat down on the sofa and put his shoes on and said, “You don’t find this odd, Jimmy? That I’m in love with your boss?”

“Hell yes, I do. But I got over it. And everyone that we care about will to.”

“Being with Simon has been a dream and tonight it turned into a nightmare. I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“Stop talking, Dad. Get those shoes tied and let’s go get your man.”

William smiled up at both Jim and Blair and realized things would be fine.

*

Brad came over and said, “Simon, I’m cutting you off.”

“I have a ride coming, Brad. Jim is coming to pick me up.”

“One more and that’s it,” Brad sternly said. 

The front door opened and in walked Blair, Jim and William. They walked back to the booth Simon was in. It looked like he was sleeping. His left hand was holding his head up from slamming into the table. 

William moved next to Simon and said, “I’m here to take you home.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be with someone that didn’t think I was important enough.”

William turned Simon’s face to his and they kissed. Finally, William pulled back and said, “Come on, I’ll drive you home. We have to rest up for dinner at Jimmy and Blair’s house on Sunday.”

“We’re resting?” Simon asked. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “I think you guys have it for now. If you need us for anything just give us a call.”

“I’ll make it worth your while, Simon.”

“TMI, Dad,” Jim joked as he and Blair walked out of the establishment. 

William paid Brad for Simon’s bill and Brad said, “Take good care of him, William.”

“I will. You don’t have to worry about that ever again.”

William was determined to make Simon’s night one he would never forget. And he did just that. 

TBC


End file.
